1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a shielded electrical connector, particularly to a shielded electrical connector for receiving an electrical element therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional shielded electrical connector described in U.S. patent application Publication No. 2003/0218873 comprises a fastening structure for fastening an electrical element 3 having a plurality of projections. The fastening structure comprises a frame 1 with a plurality of flexible strips 11 arranged therearound, and an adapter 2 with a plurality of U-shaped contacts mounted on. However, there are a plurality of slots between adjacent strips, therefore, electromagnetic radiation of certain frequency could penetrate through the slots, the connector could not achieve desirable effect of preventing electromagnet interference. Furthermore, the adapter 2 together with the terminals is placed between the electrical element 3 and a bottom of the frame 1, each U-shaped terminal having a soldering portion formed at a free end thereof and located below the adapter, the soldering portions extend outwardly from the bottom of the frame 1 for soldering onto a print circuit board, in this way, the electrical connector is located on one side of the printed circuit board, therefore the electrical connector together with the printed circuit board would occupy too many spaces in the height direction.
It is thus desired to provide a shielded electrical connector assembly to overcome the shortcomings described above.